This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This component will serve as the Steering Commitee, meaning it will have a voice in all major decisions. Its primary mission, however, is to transition our target investigators to independence and "interdependence" by encouraging our target Pis to think and function independently, even when working within a team-based research project. It will be responsible for implementing the Mentoring plan: 1) Feedback to the PIs. 2) Training Sessions or workshops on the technologies of each scientific core. 3) &4) Seminars 5) Presentations by the target investigators or mentors. 6) Tutorials on how to critique grants and manuscripts. 7) Discussion on emerging global disciplines. The purpose of this component is to provide organizational structure for the COBRE in order to 1) administer the day-to-day personnel issues and fiscal tracking required to monitor expenditures, 2) provide assurance of quality control and adherence to compliance issues, 3) assure that mentoring plans are effectively moving the targeted investigators effectively toward submission of grant proposals, 4)assure that individual sub-projects and core facilities are interacting and utilizing available technologies, and 5) assess effective mentoring. This component is responsible for recruitment, which is a major element of the COBRE's long-range plan to build a critical mass of multi-disciplinary investigators with common interests in cardiovascular science.